


Sweat

by toesohnoes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Angel. Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/10001023095/sweat-glistens-on-their-skin-as-faith-pins-angel)

Sweat glistens on their skin as Faith pins Angel down, clenching her fist in his hair and licking her way into his open mouth. She’s lost track of time: she no longer knows what it means.

There is a stubborn ache between her legs that only he can fill, and through the lace of her panties she can feel him against her, a prominent bulge that promises the ecstasy she wants. His hand clenches on her ass, fingers spread wide, and Faith grins against him, eyes flashing wide with lust.

She pulls back from their kiss and he groans beneath her as if separation is a physical pain. Sweeping her hair over her shoulder, she looks down at him: he looks like captive prey, trapped between her thighs. It’s all she’s wanted for years now, what she thought about in prison showers with her fingers pushing deep inside her own body.

Her fingernails scratch over the well-defined muscles of his chest, over the peaked nipples that indicate his interest. “Tell me you want me,” she insists, before biting her full bottom lip and watching him.

“You know I do,” he says, as serious as only he can be.

“I want to hear it.” She rolls her hips against him; his sweat-slick grip follows her, tracing every rock. “C’mon, big guy. Let me hear it.”

He groans and screws his eyes shut as she rides him with only layers of pointless fabric between them. Looking down at him, she smiles and thinks she could do this all night: keep him right on the edge, right where she wants him, right in that mindless spot where he can only be _hers_.


End file.
